Flute
by BaxtertheBrave
Summary: Her name is Piper. She lives in the city that never sleeps. She is a daughter of Poseidon. But she isn't like her brother. She is seen as cruel, cold-hearted, mean, and strict. But deep inside her, she has a soft side. And only four people had access to that side. Her brother Percy, Annabeth Chase her friend, Leo Valdez her best friend, and Nico di Angelo her crush.


Her eyes. The most beautiful sea green. Slightly narrow. Her hair. A dark brown cocoa. Her skin. Slightly tanned to show time outdoors. Her scent. Smells of the ocean and slightly salty. Her voice. Like sweet honey, pouring out of her mouth. Her name was Piper. She lives in the city that never sleeps. She was a daughter of Poseidon. But she wasn't like her brother. She was seen as cruel, cold hearted, mean, and strict. But deep inside her, she had a soft side. And only four people had access to that soft side. Her brother Percy, Annabeth Chase her friend, and Leo Valdez, her best friend and Nico di Angelo her crush. This is where her story begins.

Piper's POV

I gripped my pencil, tongue slightly sticking out. My sketch pad was in my left hand, and a half drawn calico kitten was on the page. I was sitting on a brick wall on a bridge, above a river. I heard footsteps in my left ear and turned my head slightly, seeing my best friend Leo Valdez running towards me. I rolled my eyes as he collapsed on the ground panting, laying on his back. "Help me," he croaked and I poked his stomach with my pencil. He groaned. I laughed, "Get up!"

Leo leapt to his feet, and gasped, "She laughed! She actually laughed!" A few passerby's gave him a look of confusion. I rolled my eyes and patted the place beside me. He sat on the wall and put his arm around my shoulder. "How's school?" I asked, I had moved a couple months ago. The house wasn't too far, it had missed my old school by a neighborhood. I now attended a new school. I had friends there, and even a crush.

Leo sniffed, "Ugh, a nightmare. The Queen of Bitch Kingdom is becoming more and more progressive on her daily torture. What about you?"

I laughed, and rolled my eyes, "Miss Thorne is still picking on me. Today I brought a test home to my mother. I got all of the answers right and still got a zero. My mom is at the school right now."

Leo frowned at this, as if he was thinking deeply. "What?" I snapped, and he shook his head.

"Nothing."

I narrowed my eyes. He was keeping something from me. I turned my sketch pad slightly and started on my cat again. He kept himself busy by messing with some stuff he had in his tool belt. I softened the lines on the sides of the face and drew little fur tufts. Leo glanced up from time to time to see my drawing then would go back to whatever he was doing. I felt a rush of frustration and slammed my sketch pad down on the rail beside me. Leo looked up, wide eyed. I knew I had a terrible temper but I didn't care. I glared at him, "You're keeping something from me!" I nearly shouted and he blinked, and kept staring wide eyed at me.

"You're acting like an Ares child mixed with an Aphrodite child! Calm down!" He suddenly burst out. I was caught by surprise. I looked confused, An Ares child? Aphrodite child? What the hell?

He shook his head, as if realizing a mistake, "Ugh I'm so stupid," he turned to me, looking me in the eyes, "Piper, you're not normal. If you're teacher does anything or turns into anything completely nuts, call me. Okay? You're special. Until then, go on normally and act like you don't know about this stuff, okay? Promise!"

I looked at him wide eyed, "Okay, okay I promise. What the hell, dude, seriously."

He got up, "gotta go. See ya tomorrow!" He jogged off looking over his shoulder once and waving. He soon disappeared from my sight. I sighed and pulled my phone out of my pocket, it was 8:30.

"Dammit," I cursed and grabbed my stuff, running home. My stepfather was going to kill me. And I meant this literally.

I reached our apartment in no time, and opened the door, dashing up the stairs. I needed to see if my sister was okay. And if my mother was home, I needed to check on her too. My dad was hopefully in his room, sleeping or watching TV. Not drinking his life away or hurting my mother or sister. When I reached the door I heard loud noises and sobbing. I also heard screams. A felt a sinking feeling in my stomach and my heart raced in fear. The door was locked and my key wasn't in my pocket. I remembered me leaving it on the counter. But my mother nor father never locks the front door. Unless something terrible might be happening behind that door. As much as I didn't want to see what was happening, I had to save them. I busted down the door on the empty room next to us. I went onto the balcony of the room and put my foot on the railing that was on the side of the building. I scooted my feet across and almost reached my balcony when my foot slipped. I fell, but my hands grabbed onto the edge of my balcony. My sketch pad and pencil fell, and plummeted to the ground below.

Leo's POV

I felt something light hit me in the head as I walked under Piper's balcony. Looked down and saw a pad. In small letters, on the left corner was a name. Piper. I looked up and saw something I wish I hadn't. Piper was hanging from her balcony, barely holding on. She dangled there. I felt pure terror invade me. I raced down the street, trying to find a place with a phone. I found a small cafe on the corner and burst in the door. I ran up to the counter. "Do you have a phone, please, it's an emergency." The lady handed over a small pink flip phone. I dialed 911. It dialed and someone picked up. I stated my situation, well Piper's situation and they said they would be there in 2 minutes.

I thanked the lady and tossed her her phone. Then I dashed from the cafe and raced down the street back to Piper's. Sure enough, a fire truck had the ladder extended to the balcony and a fireman had Piper in his arms. She had fresh tears running down her face. I held up her sketch pad and she put her hands over her mouth. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she ran over to me and hugged me. She started to sob, "I told them about my dad and some officers are up there arresting him. I don't know what he was doing up there yet, but I'll tell you as soon as I can."

"You know what would be nice? A thank you." I said and she squeezed me.

"Thank you for rescuing me and my sketch pad. We are both very grateful." We both laughed after she said that.

Piper ended up having to stay with me for a few weeks and she would attend the school she was going to. Her bus came before mine so I had time to myself at home in the morning. After school Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Nico, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and I hung out. Today we were meeting at the local hangout mall in the big apple. Piper got there last. She had her sketch pad in a shoulder bag she was wearing. She stormed straight up to me. "I called you FIVE TIMES! FIVE!" She kicked me in the shin hard. I fell to the ground dramatically, holding my shin and wailing. Jason, Hazel, Piper 2, and Frank looked horrified. That didn't know Piper that long and just met her. That were appalled at her behavior. Percy rolled his eyes, and Annabeth smirked. The corners of Nico's lips upturned ever so slightly.

I groaned and rolled over and she got on her phone. Hazel went over to me and helped me up, "Are you oaky?" She asked and I nodded.

"He's just overly dramatic." Piper said, not looking up from her phone.

I nodded, "I like to be dramatic. But Piper thinks I'm a weirdo."

"Elf boy, everyone thinks you're a weirdo." Piper's snide comment earned a laugh from Percy and Annabeth, and a smile from Nico. Everyone else looked unsure.

I pulled a face, "Not funny! And my ears aren't THAT bad!" I protested.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Oh pl-ease, have you seen pictures of yourself? The fan art looks too much like you!"

I puckered my lip and crossed my arms, turning away and pouting. Annabeth was dying of laughter and Percy was on the ground. Nico had even started to grin. Piper slipped her phone in her back pocket, "Let's go look at stuff for that Halloween Dance thingy. It's better than us standing here and me and Leo going back and forth." So we spilt up, boys went one way, the girls the other.

Piper's POV

Annabeth dragged me into a Halloween dress store. I picked through a few of the dresses but found none that I liked. Annabeth shouted eureka and ran towards me. She held up a black old style cocktail dress. It would go with my almost black hair. We got some black contacts for my eyes and some black roses. I also got a black frilly headband with cat ears and thigh high black boots. I put my long hair in pigtails. I put it on and Anna gasped, "You look...AMAZING! You know who will definitely want to go with you!" I knew she meant Nico.

I laughed, "Anna, you're acting like a girly girl!"

"You mean an Aphrodite child!" She shot back and I laughed.

I had spent my free time studying demigods and Greek mythology. Now I knew tons. Annabeth picked out a light blue dress with gold flat sandals and little gold twine. She would do her hair in Greek style. Hazel picked a purple dress and silver flats with a silver headband. Piper chose a lime green dress with black heels and a black feather for her hair. We were all ready. We bought our things and headed out of the store. We met back up with the boys outside. "Let's go window-shopping and then we can go to the beach, and stop at a park." Annabeth suggested.

"I want to go to Times Square!" Leo hollered. Annabeth nodded.

We walked past a cake shop and Leo pressed his face to the window. He gasped, "I want THAT!" He jabbed the glass, pointing to a pumpkin cookie. I looked over his shoulder.

"You want a pumpkin cookie?" I raised an eyebrow. He nodded, pulling a serious face. I sighed, slapping a couple of dollars into his palm. He cheered and ran comically into the shop. A couple minutes later he came out with TWO pumpkin cookies. "Leo!" I shouted. He looked wide eyed at me. I snatched a cookie away, and he wailed. "Give it back! Give it baaaack!"

"You could only get one!"

"But they were one dollar! And you gave me two dollars!"

"Yes but you could've given me a dollar back!"

Leo pouted and munched his cookie, looking quite hilarious. I took a bite of his other cookie and he whimpered. I took another bite and he whimpered again. On my third bite he whimpered a third time. My eye twitched, "SHUT UP!"

I shoved his cookie back into his hands and sighed. He smiled and bit into it. I sighed, exasperated, and turned to see everyone laughing.


End file.
